Stand
by keotey1228
Summary: Take 2 on my story, 'Stand'. Because of all you 'Critics United' people and people who are just plain... ugh. Song-fic to Stand by Rascal Flats. Oh ho, looky there. I don't own it.


**Stand Take 2**

**This is now my second take on this story because take 1 was reported like 4 or 5 times. You people who can't take a break suck. Just gonna put that out there.**

**This song, it's called Stand by Rascal Flats. I'll give you the link to where I first heard it, but there are spaces in between characters because fanfiction banned the links, as you should know. Here it is:**

**: / / w w w . ? v = & = & = z**

**Rights for the video go to Foundersgrove, song goes to the singer and band (that I really want to know the name of), show/ characters go to Butch Hartman, and the story minus characters and song belong to me.**

**See that? I don't fracking own anything! Get… that… through… your… fracking… head… and that went out to all the people who don't listen to a fracking word I say.**

"No," he choked out. "Please."

"Not so easy when you're the one on the ground," called the voice flying above. "Now is it?"

The boy looked up, his neck cracked when it moved. He lied his head back down, trying to ease the pain.

His black and white jumpsuit was torn and in tattered piece. Red liquid was dried around several big gashes. Hints of green submerged from the wounds as well.

"Oh, how the tables have turned," The ghost landed, his cape flung behind him as he walked towards the boy on the ground.

"But this time," he said, his voice getting softer to ramp up the creepiness. He knelt down in front of the boy and whispered in his ear. "I'm on the winning side."

"Get up and fight me!" He kicked the boy on the ground and he rolled a few feet before landing on his back. He groaned and opened his eyes, but he wasn't really sure if he was successful or not, as he couldn't yet see out of them.

"Get up!" The ghost flew over him and picked him up by his jumpsuit collar. He threw him across the park and he landed with a thud and a groan.

The boy got up and tried to fly. He got a few feet in the air, and then became a bit steadier. "No."

"You will fight me!" the vampire looking ghost flew over to where the young ghost resided and shoved him to the ground. "Or die trying!"

"I'm already dead," He said, more or less half-heartedly. "And so are you."

"You still have your human emotions," He flew, arms crossed in front of the teen. "As I, do not."

He shot an ectoblast at the young ghost and he fell to the ground.

"Yes, you do,"

He kneeled on all fours, looking at the ground as his white hair hung in his face, covering his sharp green eyes. "You just don't listen to them."

He looked up at the ghost and saw him smiling through the smirk on his face.

"Great speech," He clapped. "Now I see that you are trying to bide time till your little friends get here. But as we both know, you won't last. Are you ready to give up and become my son?"

"I will never give up." He yelled and stood. "I will never give in. I will never abandon my father. I will never abandon my town. I will never abandon my friends. Most importantly, I will never become your son."

He bent his knees and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth and burst out his ghostly wail. He kept it going for a good 15 seconds, before he sank to his knees and took a long breath.

He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and looked to see that the ghost was just getting back up.

He shivered at the thought of him losing. Losing to his least favorite person.

He gathered all the strength he had left and stood.

Along with his opponent. He remembered his family. His dad's urge to eat everything fudge and blabber on about ghosts, his mom's utter distain to even think about anything he says…

Jazz with the ways she always had her nose in a book.

He remembered the good times: when he pulled pranks on her, and the not so good times: when he got yelled at.

He remembered the time he had felt like there was no way out.

The only way was telling his secret. He didn't want to do it.

He wanted to keep what he had.

Because he never knew when things might change.

He gripped his hurting arm, wondering if it would have been better if it had just fallen off.

He looked down to see it bleeding some more, as if it was just reopened.

He charged up and ice blast and froze him, but he didn't stay frozen long.

"Great job little badger," He chided. "Fire the first attack. You're becoming more like me with every strike."

"I'm nothing like you," He yelled, and threw more ecto blasts. "And I never will be!"

"On the contrary," He sent more blasts, just as he received some of his own. He was thrown back and landed on his stomach.

He started coughing up blood, and then he stared with awe as ectoplasm came with it.

"Please," He begged. "Stop."

"Stop?" He landed in front of him. "What would I be if I just, stopped?"

He looked up and saw the ghost smirking, thinking he had won.

"Had enough?" The ghost chided, as the young ghost lied down and tried to make his headache go away. "Well of course you have, because you're just a weak little boy. Just like you're father."

"Don't ever talk about my father like that!"

He screamed and threw more blasts. He felt a sharp pain in his hands and looked to them.

He saw a piece of a glass bottle lodged within it. He tried and succeeded in getting it out. He saw the blood and began to wipe it on the grass.

He shook the excess blood from the wound.

He looked up to see his enemy approaching. He stood and winced at the pain all over his body.

"That's very nice," the ghost fired up a little blast of his own. "But too bad for you, I'm not."

He fell, but bounced right back up and continued firing.

He kept falling down, but always got right back up.

Again, and again.

He turned and ran. He ran as fast as he could, tripping time after time, but did not slow down.

"So now you're too much of a coward to fight?" The voice came from behind him.

He fell and tripped, but did not get up.

His suit was torn and caught on a fallen tree.

He tore it and stood up.

He looked at the small piece and considered grabbing it, but then though otherwise.

"Yeah," He turned to face him. "I'm a coward. But I always come back. What do you do? You hide, and you stay away. You send people to do your work for you."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," He put a finger to his cheek as if thinking. "I recall you trying to steal a certain woman away from the people she loves and who loves her. But did you get her?"

"You'll regret saying that," he was pushed to the ground and he rolled as another blast came to meet him.

"Why would I?" He pushed back and they both fell, rolling away from each other.

He let loose another ghostly wail, hoping it would at least power his opponent down.

He stopped short and broke to the ground.

He panted and hyperventilated, trying to get more air.

But it all seemed hopeless.

'Never.'

He looked to see where the other ghost was.

He was surprised to see that he had won.

He knit his eyebrows and looked at the fallen form.

One more blast, that's all it took.

He cleaned his hands on the grass and wiped his face.

He shook off the dirt and wiped it on the ground.

He put one foot under himself and attempted to stand.

When he was on his two feet, he stared at his fallen enemy.

He walked over to the man on the ground. Not a ghost, but once again human. He stirred and mumbled a few words. "How did you beat me?"

"You keep going till you have won. You never give up, never give in…"

"Then you stand."

**I was hoping for this to be a sad Fic, one filled with meaning. I don't know if I did. I write this last night and I had a HUGE headache. I couldn't concentrate, but I knew I needed to finish it. I don't know if it was good, but I have to get this out here. I've been thinking about it for awhile, and I hope it was okay. I wanted meaning thrown into it, wanted it to relate to the song, but I don't really know if I did my part. You did yours, you read it, but I don't know if I did mine as the writer.**

**Better for all the… I'm gonna be a bigger person and not call you for what you truly are. I love all my readers. And those of you who criticize my work… go… away. No one wants you here.**

**Wanna know the reviews I got from my first take? Here:**

Songfics are not allowed.

Reported.

Rome Beauty

Member of Critics United

The Legend of Derpy 5/31/12 . chapter 1

Songfics are not allowed by site rules. These lyrics are copyrighted and the website could be sued because of it, and though the chance is unlikely, I suggest you take this down.

Xx Write on, keep calm, and carry on! The Legend of Derpy, Proud Member of Critics United xX

Bonus Kun 5/31/12 . chapter 1

Two things.

One, your format is shit.

Two, according to the rules of the page you can use copyrighted song lyrics.

Therefore, I've reported your toxic crap.

DarkSacredJewelXoX 5/31/12 . chapter 1

You've already been told that copyrighted lyrics are not allowed in story. You can write your own and that's okay to you, but I suggest removing them and providing a link to a youtube video that plays the song instead. That's what I did when I used to have song fics.

For now, your story has been reported.

Signed,

DarkSacredJewelXoX

[Founder of Critics United]

Runic Healer 5/31/12 . chapter 1

Song fics using copyright lyrics are against the rules, try editing this to make this compliant.

You already posted a link to youtube, no need to post the lyrics as well. It makes your fic hard to read, and it breaks off the flow of your narration.

-Critics United

Flaer 5/31/12 . chapter 1

This story is against the rules in the way that it's a songfic. To fix it, remove the copyrighted lyrics and instead insert a youtube url to the author's note. This will help with the overall flow of the story and help readers to get into the mood you were trying to create.

Until it is made rule compliant, it will be reported.

Flaer

- Critics United

**I get it. So stop being *******.**


End file.
